A Child's Proposal
by darkfyredragon35
Summary: Had to re upload the story, hopefully this takes care of the problem enjoy. What happens when a child's proposal is accepted, can it lead to happiness or a broken heart. Only destiny knows.


A Child's Proposal

This is the first time I have published this on . The original story was written almost 4 years ago. i lost my copies and had to rewrite this . I am struggling to get back into the groove of writing, I suffered a stroke earlier this year and had to relearn a lot, including how to use my right arm and hand. It is slow but i am determined to get back to normal.

I do not own Inuyasha nor make a profit from it.

Sitting, with books scattered across a table, a young Inu-Youki is hard at work studying. The little eyes watching him from the corner debating if he should be disturbed. Standing straight, chin up the little one approaches the table.

"Excuse me Sesshou-kun, can I ask you a question?" a timid little voice came from Sesshoumaru's left.

"Sure Kagome-chan, what is that you need?" said teen asked, his best friends little sister.

"Will you marry me, when I grow up? I like you, your pretty, and you always talk to me, and don't treat me like I am some annoying little kid." Kagome asked shyly.

Flabbergasted he just sat there staring at the cute little five year old. ' why on earth would she ask me to marry her is this some strange human thing?'  
'Well she is adorable and even at 5 years old is more mature than most of the idiots that go to school with us. Humor the little one, it will make her happy haven't you noticed how sad she has been lately?'  
'hmm, it will not hurt anything I suppose and she has been upset lately Bank and Jak have mentioned it a lot.

"Never mind , I am sorry I was bothering you, I will go in to the kitchen and leave you alone Sesshoumaru." she stated quietly , walking away with her head down.

'Say something look how sad she is, come on what will it hurt. '  
'I suppose if I don't I will not have a moments peace.'

"Wait Kagome, sure I will marry you when you graduate, OK little one? But you have to do well and try your best."

"Oh I will Sesshou-kun, I promise, I am going now to finish my homework and then help mom in the kitchen." Kagome cried as she threw herself at him and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek.  
"Ok my little hime, you do that." he says with a laugh as he hugs her back.

Shaking his head he watches her skip out of the room, 'such a little thing to make her so happy.'

"Thank you Sessh, it means a lot to us, that you did this, she has had it rough at school. The kids keep picking on her because she is so much smarter than them. They hate that someone 3 years younger than them is better than they all are." his friend says coming out of the hall with two of his brothers and their sister's boyfriend, his other friend Naraku.  
" It's not a problem, she is a sweet little pup, and so I take it you know what brought this on?" he asked.  
"Yura, my little sister , said the other kids were teasing her and telling her no one would want a little know it all, and the only thing she has going for her is her brains." Naraku said. "They are really mean to her, Yura found her crying in the bathroom yesterday after another girl and her friends pushed her into the wall."  
"My little sister, takes it to heart, its hard being human, in a family of Inu, even though she is so smart , she is even advanced in her miko powers, Father said she may be the most powerful Miko since Midoriko." Jak said.  
"Well now you can tell the harpies at school your engaged , they don't need to know she is 5 . It will keep them off your back at least." Bankotsu said as he sat down. " Suikotsu wants to kill someone for how often she comes home sad. It took all of us to keep him from killing the little twits."  
" I will have my little brother watch out for her, maybe if he befriends her the others will leave her alone." Sess says as he pulls out his book so they can study.  
" I hate to be the one to break this to you, but Inuyasha is one of her main bullies. He makes her cry all the time." Jakotsu says with a sad little smile.  
'Kill the half-breed, how dare he hurt our little one.'  
'I agree , however we can't kill him but we can tell father and Izayoi after all they adore Kagome, she is the adopted pup of their best friends.'  
" Hey how come she didn't ask me? Man does that mean she likes you more than me?" Naraku sulks as he sinks into his chair.

" No silly, she knows you are my boyfriend, and that Sesshou is single. Tell Yura thanks for beating that girl up for hurting Kaggie. If it were an older kid I would have done it myself. But I think mom and dad would be pissed if I got in trouble again." Kagura said as she plops into her boyfriends lap.

" Well enough talk lets study we have finals coming up, and I want to graduate on time please." Bank says as he opens his own book.

The group of friends commence to studying and forget about the problems of their favorite little miko for a time.

15 years later

Kagome looks up at the mansion in front of her and steels herself as she rings the bell. ' I hope nothing bad happens tonight that everyone will be nice for a change. It is graduation night they should finally grow up and leave me alone.

" Ahh it's my little Hime-chan, how have you been my dear, you haven't been by to see us in so long." Touga, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father says and he hauls her into a huge hug.  
" Let the poor child breath Touga, I know you missed her darling. Hello dear, why don't you go join Inuyasha and the others outside for the party sweetie." Izayoi, Touga's mate and Inuyasha's mother says patting her on the back.

" Ok Lady Izayoi , Lord Touga, I will , I have missed you too, but I have been so busy with finals and everything I haven't had a chance to visit, I'm sorry."

" Oh darling, its aunty Izayoi, and uncle Touga, none of that lady and lord nonsense, not from our little Hime-chan." Touga chides her shaking a finger in her face.

Shaking her head Kagome heads outside to the party dreading what she knows is going to be an uncomfortable few hours ahead.  
"Kagome, over here. Come join Kanna and I we were waiting for you. Sango and Kikyo will be here soon." Yura, her best friend for years calls to her.

Heading her way over she grabs a drink and starts to chat with her friends and their boyfriends.  
" I can't believe we are finally done with school, now we are going to make our way into the big big world." Kanna says to everyone.  
"I already have a job lined up, and everything, We are moving in with Yura and Kohaku, Sango and Kikyo and you are getting a place aren't you Kags."  
" Yeah, mom and dad got us an apartment, but I will not have much freedom all my brothers live in the building with us. I can imagine if they think I have a guy over."

" I guess that can be a bit of a mood killer, worrying if your girlfriends 7 older murderous inu brothers are going to gut you. Not to mention your evil sister who would love nothing more than to rip apart anyone that even looks at you wrong. " Kikyo laughs. Sitting down they all enjoy eating and talking to one another and getting excited about their lives and how it is all changing.

Watching from the patio door Sesshoumaru glaces over the crowd looking for people he knew and for the girl he had watched grow from an awkward little girl to a beautiful and intelligent young woman. Hard to believe that he would end up trying to think of a way to keep her to her promise made when she was 5. It had been hell on him the last 2 years allowing her to finish her schooling, before trying to claim her. He will never forget watching her as she grew and accepting that his beast had chosen her long ago. It was hell every time he came home from the University waiting to find out she had a boyfriend and had moved on. He was surprised that she only really dated two or three guys the whole time. They were not worthy of her, she was powerful to powerful to belong to anyone but him.  
"Not that any of those boys stood a chance, they had all had remarkably bad luck for some reason haven't they."  
hmm he just ignored his beast as he eased open the door heading for his little one. As he approached her he noticed a group of people headed her way, his brother among them. He watched as Kagome tensed up and seemed to be looking for somewhere to flee. 'What is wrong, she seems scared of Inuyasha and his little groupies' have they done or said something to his little miko.'

" If he hurt her after we made it clear he was to leave her alone and watch out for her, I will not be held back from seriously injuring him in our spar tomorrow. I will have my way in this."  
'Agreed' he thought to himself and willed his beast to be quiet so he could hear what was being said.

" Well what do we have here, it's the little freak and her friends, I don't understand why my parents keep inviting you here, your nothing but a too smart little freak who has nothing but her brains going for her." Inuyasha taunted her.  
"Kill him, kill him now, he is making her upset."  
'silence I want to hear what else is said'

" Poor Kagome, your going to be alone forever after all who would want such and ugly little freak? You shouldn't have come no one wants you here. Touga and Izayoi only feel sorry for you, no one likes you only because of your parents will anyone accept you. Why don't you just leave and let us enjoy the party." Rin Inuyasha's girlfriend and best friend of Sara insults her.

"I was invited here by Aunt Izayoi and Uncle Touga, I have just as much right as you to be here, you little tramp. The only reason you graduated was because you were sleeping with Inuyasha and he paid for you and him to graduate. So why don't you do what you do best with that mouth and go suck someone off." Kagome snaps back at her.

" That's Lady Izayoi and Lord Touga to you, as if you actually belong here, when Sesshoumaru and I get married I will make sure you are banished from here, you will be lucky if I don't have him banish you from the entire Western Lands." Sara hisses at her , while pulling her hand back to slap Kagome.

"Marry that whore, I think not, I wouldn't screw that with Inuyasha's body."  
'I agree whole heartdly who does that whore think she is, as if I would sleep with someone who reeks of others. Not when I have a pure little miko-hime to claim.'

" I highly doubt Sesshoumaru would marry a whore who slept with every professor she had male or female to graduate. He doesn't have to settle for a slut, he has his choice of women . You are lying to yourself if you think he would look twice at you." Kagome laughs in Sara's face.  
"What you think he would want you, you ugly crazy little freak." Inuyasha states amazed." you are the one who is mistaken, the only reason he even talked to you is because his best friends were your brother's and sister, as if he would even look at you."

Turning and running toward the house, to get away from what she assumed was the truth Kagome ran into Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, forgive me, I need to leave." she stutters out as she pushes him to the side and runs for the bathroom.

" Do not presume to know my mind half-breed, you are not this Sesshoumaru. You will speak with respect to my future wife and mate. We have been betrothed for over 10 years." turning to the whore who insulted his little one." As for you, you reek of others and this Sesshoumaru doesn't even know who you are do not try to assume a position that is not yours for the taking. You all will treat her with respect, did this Sesshoumaru not beat it into you as you were growing up that you were to treat her with kindness."

Turning to follow his heart, he hurries to catch her before she leaves, 'we must catch her and let her know that we care and the halfbreed lied.

As he approached the house he see's his father coming outside looking rather angry, and confused.  
"Sesshoumaru my son , do you know why Kagome just took off out the door in tears, stating she is sorry and won't be inflicting her unwanted presence on our home again?"

" Ask your halfbreed, he and his little whore and her friends told Kagome she was an ugly unwanted freak and you only tolerate her presence out of pity and because of her parents." Sesshoumaru informed his father as he passed.  
" INUYASHA, get your ass over here boy. Right now , this minute we need to have a talk with you and your friends." Touga bellowed enraged, how could his son do or say anything like that to his little hime. Heads are going to roll over this, if anything happens to her because of this.

" Tell me, he didn't do it Sesshoumaru, why would he hurt her so badly. She is such a sweet kind little thing and she has been tutoring him for years, I thought they were friends." Izayoi says as she cries into her hands.

" He has made her do his work since he was 8, I am sorry I know how you and father love her. I tried to interfer but every time I tried to make him be nice he would run to you too and say I was being mean to him. Now you know why I kicked his sorry ass so much when we were growing up." he says as he pats her shoulder awkwardly," Excuse me but I need to go after her and make sure she is ok. I believe father could use you to keep him from killing your son."

Racing from the house he follows her scent to her home, as he makes his way to the house, the front door is thrown open. Kagura snarls out in his face, " What did that idiot you call a brother do to my baby sister. She is in her room hiding behind a barrier that we can't get through. Jakotsu called Bank and he is on his way over. Yura called Naraku and I and we came home immediately to see if we could help. Get up there and see if you can help us."  
"That's why I came over, I heard it all , he is at present being ripped a new one by father."

As he made his way up the stairs to Kagome's room he heard Jakotsu promising to turn Inuyasha's ears in to a cute little necklace for her. Well that is a good idea I should do that myself I think.  
"Sesshoumaru you are our friend but we are going to rip your brother and those little whores apart." Bank said as he approached them ." No one hurts our baby sister and gets away with it."  
" You have my permission if father leaves anything for you to rip apart, you know how he loves his little hime-chan."  
"See if you can get her to let you in, you have always been able to calm her." Jakotsu hisses at him.

" Kagome its Sesshoumaru, please little one let me in, I need to talk to you."

"What come to watch the little freak cry, leave me alone I mean it." she says through the door.  
Walking to the door and calling forth some of his youkai he forces it into her shield allowing him to enter her room. He see's her lying on her bed and the smell of salt fills her room. Making his way to her he scoops her up and places her in his lap,  
"Don't cry, Inuyasha is a stupid little spoiled brat, father and Izayoi are laying into him at this moment, setting him straight. We love you Kagome and won't allow any one to harm what is ours. Besides I thought we were going to get married when you grew up, remember, I said yes. I think I have been patient enough in waiting for you." he says as he tilts her head back to look at her in the eyes.  
"Oh Sesshou-kun, I am not going to hold you to a promise you made to a silly little girl who was insecure and needed to be made to feel better about herself. I never intended to hold you to it, I even tried to date a few times but I had no luck there. I am cursed I think, first there was Kouga, he got attacked by a huge dog, and every time he tried to touch me the wounds would reopen. Menomaru, was in a car accident and is now acting like a child. Bayakuya was beaten up after leaving me from one of our dates and he refused to talk to me after that. I gave up, I am doomed to remain alone." she says as she starts to cry again.  
"They were not worthy of being near what belong's to this Sesshoumaru." he simply states to her.  
"Wait are you saying you did all that? You are the reason I have been alone since high school?"  
"Of course, why would I allow someone else the chance to take you from me."  
"You can't be serious , I mean you are Sesshoumaru what could you see in me I'm a little ugly human miko who is too freakishly smart no one likes me but my few friends and my family."  
"Do not insult yourself because others that were jealous of your beauty and intelligence have made you think your unworthy. This Sesshoumaru would not claim you if you weren't perfection."

Leaning toward her he captures her lips in a gentle kiss, and leans his forehead against hers" I have had a hell of a time since you came of age and I swore to myself , I would allow you to finish school before claiming you for my own."  
"You have wanted me since I was 16? You knew that early?" she states flabbergasted.  
"My beast knew when you were 5, it took this Sesshoumaru a little longer, when the stupid ookami started to sniff around you." he admitted to her.  
Giggling she got up and sat next to him. "So what does this mean for us, is there an us?"  
"What it means is you are mine, my wife, my love and most importantly my mate. That is if you will have this Sesshoumaru."  
"I have been in love with you since I was 5, when you took pity on a little girl and made her happy, as I grew up I came to terms with that fact that I was not pretty enough, popular enough and would never have you. I tried to move on but something always happened, and I came to the conclusion I was meant to be alone. However I know now that it was you making sure I was alone. It's kind of of romantic in a sick stalkerish obsessive way I suppose. I am willing to make a go at this, but I am scared that people are not going to accept us. "  
"Let them think what they will, you will have me and your family at your side, and my parents love you. Hell even my mother loves you, she always has, as far as she is concerned you're the only human worth anything. Wait until she finds out what Inuyasha did to you, if father doesn't hurt him my mother certainly will. With my mother behind us, no one will dare say anything for fear of her claws, and add your brothers to the mix."

"Let's go announce this to the family, and I want to apologize to your father and Izayoi for making a scene."  
"You have no reason to apologize my little love. Now let's go face the others."

Upon leaving the room they came to the living room where everyone was gathered , all her brothers and her sister and her fiancé, even Touga and Izayoi were there. As her mother walked in followed by Sakura, Sesshoumaru's mother leading her to a seat.  
"Well it seems everyone is here makes it easy to announce this is suppose, doesn't it my love?" he says as he pulls her close and tucks her under his arm.

" Oh Kagome, are you ok, I am so sorry Inuyasha has been so evil to you, I blame that girl Rin and her friends. Please don't believe what was said, you know we love you." Izayoi pleades with her.

"Hah, that halfbreed is to blame for himself because you have spoiled him to where he cares about no one but himself. He better be in traction Touga or I will put him there myself for harming the only human I love." Sakura barks at them. " Stop blaming everyone but him and yourselves for him acting like this. He is your creation ,if you hadn't handed everything to him he wouldn't feel entitled to everything. "

" We agree with Sakura Touga , he made her miserable her whole school career, tormented her for no reason other than he felt as if he could. What we don't understand is why she never told us, confided in any of us, just bore it in silence." her parents state.

" I never told anyone because he used to threaten to hurt me worse than he already did, I felt as though I had enough bruises and scrapes from him, I didn't need more." Kagome admits sheepishly.

" He threatened you!"  
" what do you mean hurt you worse."  
"I'm sorry but I am going to rip his little ears off and shove them up his ass!"  
" Kagura, control yourself."  
"I think not mother, he hurt my baby sister and he will pay for it."  
" I am so sorry Hime-chan, I have failed you." Touga says as he hold a sobbing Izayoi.

'we are going to kill him, how dare he lay his dirty paws on our mate.'  
'He will pay for what he had done, for every tear she shed he will shed a tear as well, a tear of blood.'

"No one is to blame for his behavior but himself. If you were to blame then Sesshoumaru would be just as bad but he is not, although that might be attributed to Sakura's influence more than yours." Kagome stated with a little laugh. " Enough dwelling on this subject, Sesshoumaru and I have something to tell you all."

" This Sesshoumaru wishes to announce that Kagome and I are going to be getting married, then mated."

Bankotsu takes a swing at Sesshoumaru, " You bastard, how long have you been after my sister."

Ducking her brothers fist and twisting away, he tried to calm his friend down." I didn't approach her until this evening, I waited until she graduated, but I have been fighting the urge to take her as a mate since she was 13."

" You held out on a mating call for 7 years, that must have been hell, no wonder you never were interested in any females, now that I think about it, you stopped showing interest in women around the time you agreed to marrying her when she was 5. Ha, your beast chose her then didn't he and you were fighting it. Man everyone thought you were gay and hiding it." Jakotsu laughs from his position on top of Bankotsu.

"This Sesshoumaru is not gay as we just established, and it was hell, but I held on with the knowledge she would eventually be mine."

Turning he found Kagome wrapped in his mother's arms and being hugged like there was no tomorrow."  
As much as this Sesshoumaru is happy you accept this mother, please refrain from smothering my mate to be."

Giggling Kagome gives her a kiss on the cheek and a hug back, stepping away from Sakura, she finds herself in a big hug from Touga as well.  
"Well now you have to call me Papa, my daughter, I am finally getting a daughter." he cries.  
" I am her papa, she can continue to call you uncle Touga, I will not give up my title as Papa." her father states as he rips her out of his old friends arms. Handing her to her oldest brother Suikotsu, " Are you sure this is what you want my little one? Don't feel you have to say yes, I am sure you could find someone else."  
" I am sure, I love him and I have since I was 5, he is what I want. I know you are worried about me and love me." she says as she gives her brother a quick hug.

" If you hurt my baby sister, I will castrate you and make you watch as I feed your balls to the fish. You better take damn good care of her." Kagura whispers into his ear when she hugs him.

Shuddering at that thought he just nods, " I will never hurt her, besides it would be suicidal between your brothers and you and Naraku I doubt there would be much left of me."  
"She must have scared you , you've dropped the This Sesshoumaru, crap you speak. But I agree if you hurt her you are going to get really hurt." Naraku laughs as he shakes his hand.

Walking away from the courthouse with their marriage license in hand, and rings on their fingers, the newly wedded couple head home together. As they pulled up to the mansion they saw that Rin, Sara and Inuyasha were there," Great, just what I don't need their here."  
"Don't worry about them I will handle them if needed, you just go to our room my love."

Upon entering the house, they saw that they were in the living room in front of the tv, shooing her up the stairs he approaches them.  
"Oh Hi Sesshoumaru, won't you join us, there is a spot next to Sara open have a seat. The movie is just starting, so you timed it perfect." Rin pipes up seeing a chance to set her friend up with her boyfriends older brother.

" I would rather not, i might catch something. I came to inform you all to stay away from my room for the next 48 hours, as I will be busy with something am I clear?"

"Feh, whatever prick, we were just trying to be friendly. Go do what ever you were doing, I don't care." Inuyasha snaps at him rolling his eyes.

light lime warning:

Turning on his heels he heads to his room to finish what he started, time to claim his mate. Opening the door he hears the shower running in his private bathroom , stripping as he decides to join her. Quietly he walks into the bathroom he approaches the shower curtain and slips into the shower behind his beautiful wife. Reaching around her and grabbing the shower poof from her he proceeds to soap her up. Startled she turns to him and smiles, " Hmm I don't recall inviting you into the shower with me." she purrs to him pressing her breasts into him."  
" I don't need an invitation to join my wife and future mate, now do I my love, however let's move this to the bed shall we my love?"

Plunging his fangs into the left side of her neck where it meets the shoulder. Pulling his fangs from the wound he gave it a few soft licks to seal it and watched as it formed the crescent moon that marked her as his mate. Pulling her tightly into him , they drifted off to sleep feeling pleasantly exhausted and sated.

Hearing a soft insistent knock at the door, Kagome roused herself and noticed she was in the bed alone. Finding one of his large t shirt's to slip on she got out of bed and headed to the door. Hearing the shower shut off she now knew where her mate had disappeared to that morning. Pulling the door open partially, she was surprised to see Sara outside the door. "What do you want, I was trying to get some sleep."

" Shut up bitch, I thought this was my sesshy's room, and was going to surprise him with breakfast." Sara sneered, looking her up and down.

" This is this Sesshoumaru's room, thank you for bringing breakfast to my new mate and me. Now if you will excuse us, I find I hunger for my mate more than food." Slamming the door into the devastated girls face.

Running down the stairs she hurls herself into the dining room, " That tramp, stole my Sesshy, she slept with him last night. Do something Inuyasha!" She demanded while she leaned into her best friends shoulder.

"Of course she slept with him, that is what wives and mates do, girl now stop that caterwauling or get out. I was going to tell you yesterday Yasha, your brother and Kagome got married and will be living here until their home is finished so keep away from his rooms. You know how inu's are when newly mated, if you disturb him I won't keep him from hurting you as you have been warned. Furthermore, you will escort your guests out of my home after breakfast, and they are not to return until the new couple has moved out." Turning to the girl Sara he states," you will never set foot in my home again, if you approach my new daughter in anyway I will banish you from these lands. Am I in anyway unclear girl?"

"What you can't do that, Lady Izayoi do something. This isn't fair, she stole my Sesshy from me."

" You have been fooling yourself, Kagome and Sesshoumaru have been betrothed since she was 5, you never had a chance. For your sake you better listen because if her sister or her sisters in law catch you anywhere near her, they are going to tear you apart for all you have done to that dear sweet girl." Izayoi informs the girl coldly.

" If I find out you went after my new daughter in any way whore I will gut you, do you understand me. My son loves her, and I love her, I will not allow you to harm her ever again. If there is anything left of you after I am finished I will deliver you to her family myself." a voice stated calmly and coldly from the door to the hall.

Turning to tell whomever spoke to her that way to go to hell, she was taken up short at the beautiful demoness standing in the doorway. Shaking off her shock, she screamed at her" Who are you to tell me what to do."

" I am Sesshoumaru's mother, and have every right to tell you what to do, Izayoi might be Touga's wife, but I am still Lady of the Western lands and I will carry your sorry hide to the borders myself."

Finally seeing she had lost she got up from the table and motioned to Rin to follow her out. Giving inuyasha a look, Rin got up to go with her friend, seems as though he decided to side with his family after all.

" Good choice son, I see you learned your lesson. Come join me in the dojo for a sparring session as I have lost your brother as a partner for the foreseeable future."

Wincing as he knows he is in for a huge beating, and will be sore for days to come , he cant help but wish for his brother to hurry up with the mating. He can stand against their father and walk away.

Standing at the window Kagome watches the girls who had been the bane of the majority of her life escorted off the property by the guards. Leaning back into her mate that had come up behind her she couldn't help but think that life is going to work out. She has her mate, a home ,and the happiness she always desired. Kissing her neck Sesshomaru turns her and leans down placing his forehead against hers." I will always love you and never let you go my little Hime-chan. I waited to long for you to become mine, I will take no chances on ever losing you. Your happiness is of the utmost importance to me and will come before my own, forever more."

"Hard to believe this all happened because a depressed 5 year old , had the guts to ask her big brother's best friend to marry her. Promise me we will always be together, I don't think I could face losing you my love."

" I will always love you, and while I can not promise we will always be happy, I will do my best to make it happen, this I vow to you."

Kissing him , she nods and says." That's good enough for me, you never break a vow , or a promise."

Pulling the curtains closed, he walked her back to the bed and proceeded to show her just how much he loved her and how much she meant to him.

The original inspiration for this was my son when he was 9, he would ask all of my oldest daughters friends to marry him! The 17 year old girls would laugh and tell him he was cute. Until one night one of the girls said yes!I thought he was gonna swallow his tongue, he was so freaked out. He hasn't forgotten her answer and he reconfirms it when she comes over. lol.


End file.
